


Ice Cream and New beginnings

by Rani_writes_sometimes



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU
Genre: Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne-centric, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ice Cream, Jason Todd-centric, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rani_writes_sometimes/pseuds/Rani_writes_sometimes
Summary: Damian pays Jason a long due visit and they talk some things out. They go out for ice-cream and, by the way, Bruce is indirectly a bitch. Mostly fluff and Jason seeing how beautiful Damian is. Give it a shot, y'all!
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	Ice Cream and New beginnings

Jason didn’t acknowledge his presence, but Dami knew that Jason knew he was there. They had been doing this for a while now. At first, Jason was quite annoyed at the younger boy for making such an effort. To check up on him, to catch up- it was kind of fucking sweet.

But it had been months since they last saw each other- not that Jason was too upset about it (well, he actually was. Really.) He had just figured Damian had gotten over whatever brought him to Jason in the first place. That was fair. It stung a little bit, though. 

He moved to the makeshift kitchen and started to make them both some tea. Damian seemed adamant on maintaining his silence so Jay took the liberty to start the conversation.  
“So what brings you here, Boy Wonder?”  
“Father is being overbearing.”  
“That doesn’t answer my question.”  
And Damian has the nerve to look confused.  
“I thought… I could talk to you.”  
Jason’s a little taken aback by his forwardness. So he has learnt something in the past few months, Jason thought.   
“Don’t we usually go to Dickhead for this type of thing?” Jason perks an eyebrow. The shy and open look on Damian’s face is replaced by a defiant one- which is just as open.

“I suppose I should’ve figured you wouldn’t want to see me. I’ll show myself out”   
Just as he stands Jason brings over the tea.  
“whoa, easy there, Babybat. It’s been freaking months since we’ve seen each other. I’m just really confused as what made you come back here for this type of issue,” in a moment of vulnerability he adds-  
“I’ve missed you.”  
He sees Damian’s cheeks darken.  
“I’ve missed you too.”  
“then why didn’t you come over?” and Jason’s voice almost betrays him but he hides it behind the brim of his teacup.  
“I thought I was irritating you.”  
Jason laughs.  
“what fucking gave you that idea, brat?”  
“I happened to overhear a conversation you had with mother some time back”

Jason tried to think of what the fuck the brat was going on about. Him and Talia rarely communicate. Then it hit him. It had been a feeble conversation about how busy Jason was now that he had Dami around more. It was lighthearted but he could see how Damian could’ve misinterpreted it. Fuck.  
“Dami, it wasn’t that deep. You took that way outta context”  
And after a little more explaining the air in the room was lighter.  
“Fuck, Babybat. You really stayed away from me over a conversation you were listening in on. I think Tim is rubbing off you too fucking much.”  
“hush, Todd. It seemed logical at the time.”  
Bu there was no malice in his voice, and Jason couldn’t help but feel proud of the smile plastered on Damian’s face.

“what’s your favourite flavor ice-cream” Jason asked quite seriously.  
“huh?” Damian asked, his face still on the T.V. Some old horror movie was on.  
“what’s your favorite ice-cream flavor?”  
“I’ve never had ice-cream”  
“What?!”  
“oh, don’t be dramatic,” Damian rolled his eyes, “there’s not much vegetarian ice-cream out there. And I’ve never really thought much about it”  
And with one more incredulous look from Todd, Dami was quite aggressively taken to the nearest ice-cream shop.  
They sat together in a booth and each had their ice-creams in front of them. Rocky-road for Jason and vanilla for Damian. 

“I still do not see what the fuss is about, Todd”  
“the fucking fuss is that you’ve never had ice-cream. Now try it.”  
With a shrug and an eye roll Damian Wayne Al Ghul lifted his spoon and the moment of tru-

“wait!”  
Damian stopped his spoon in midair.  
“what?”  
“since I’m the one who has the honour of introducing you to ice-cream, I might as well be the one to feed it to you, first”  
Silence.  
“you’re kidding me, Todd.”  
“c’mon!”  
“I’m grown enough to feed myself. I see no reason for this.”  
Jason gave him one of his most killer looks.  
“Please.”  
“tt. Fine”  
Jason took a spoonful of vanilla and brought it to Dami’s lips and the boy tentatively opened his mouth.  
Jason doesn’t think he’s ever seen Damian’s eyes shine like that.  
“well?”  
“it is most enjoyable, Todd. More, please”  
And they went on like that. And fuck, did Damian look cute with his dark green eyes twinkling and his dark skin glowing in the light of the afternoon sun. Jason might as well be the ice-cream, because damn was he melting. He fed Damian in silence before asking-

“Hey, don’t you wanna talk? You said you visited because Bruce was being a bitch. I’m listening if you want to”  
“I said he was being overbearing, not “bitchy”’  
“don’t avoid the question.”  
Damian sighed.  
“well, it’s just. I’m trying so hard to be good. And I admire father because I see him as good. So following his moral code would be the most logical thing to do.”  
Damian averted his gaze from Jay’s eyes.   
“but I just think that Bruce’s code isn’t working for me anymore.  
“then work by your own code”  
“every time I try it ends in reprimand. From father or Richard and sometimes even Alfred.”  
Damian’s eyes were back on his.  
“he’s my father, Jason. As much as we are different a part of me still wants his validation. But I’m getting tired. Quick”  
It took Jason a while to respond.  
“well, Dami. I’m afraid Bruce is always going to have his moral code, but that doesn’t mean you should give up yours. People are always going to have different views than yours and that’s okay but it’s not worth losing your authenticity over- especially when you’re not wrong.”  
“you think I should go solo?”  
“not yet. And it’s a bit of a Boy Wonder cliché. I’m saying maybe doing your own thing away from Bruce for a bit, doesn’t sound like a bad idea.”  
Jason wipes some stray ice-cream off Damian’s bottom lip.  
“I want to keep Robin, though.”  
“then be my Robin”  
And on that day, a new dynamic duo was born. Everyone get your condoms ready, cause they’re about to fuck the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I write other Jaydami fics, so if you have time, please check them out! Have a nice day/ night!


End file.
